When it's over it starts again
by angelic-midnight666
Summary: Life is hard and I know that.  The past has come back to haunt in the least likely of places, Forks.  Things got more complicated than I excpeted and only god knows how it will turn out.   temporary title before I get a better one
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is the deal I started a lot of fics and never finished them but I had one fic I loved dearly and lost all of it.  
>I started all over and I have been coming up with ideas<br>The Preface and Chapter one are done.  
>It is a Jasper and slight Embry fanfic but there is no Alice it's with my own Char named Abi.<br>I wanted to know if there was any interest in it before I posted it.  
>And I still have no idea how to call the fanfic so ideas are welcome!<br>Please let me now if I should post it people!


	2. Chapter 2

**Preface**

_Life isn't easy, if anyone would know it would be me._  
><em>Life has been hard the moment I was born.<em>  
><em>My family and I had to fight to survive and then there was also the fact that people seemed too disappear much to frequent.<em>  
><em>My parents were worried just as the rest of us, they never let us go out alone and we were not allowed to go out after dark.<em>  
><em>But still we weren't save, they came at night while the family was together in the living room.<em>  
><em>They were absolutely the most beautiful people any of us had ever seen but the moment there blood red eyes scanned us over there was only one thing I could feel and that was fear.<em>  
><em>Fear was present in every fibber of my body, from my head to my toes.<em>  
><em>And it was the fear that triggered it, my shape shifting.<em>

_" You come with us and your family will be unharmed" she smiled as the words rang in my head._  
><em>I shook my head stepping back, did she just threaten my family, was she telling me to come with her and they would leave my family unharmed.<em>  
><em>I whined as I bowed my head and shifted my eyes to look at my mother, father and sister they looked so scared and not just because them, I figured now they would also be scared of me too.<em>  
><em>I whined again and gave in.<em>  
><em>I would live and be fine as long as the rest of my family was save.<em>  
><em>"Follow us" she said with a smile as she walked out the door.<em>  
><em>I did with one last glance over my shoulder.<em>

I woke up in bed shooting up as I felt cold sweat running down my back nightmares that was all that was left from those days, dark and lonely days might I add.  
>I stiffled a yawn as I swung my legs out of bed and slowly shuffled towards the bathroom for my morning routine.<br>All though it would be for nothing, I would check out of the hotel and leave to find the next town to spend the night in, my life did not contain one thing worth living for not one at all.  
>It used to but that one thing was long gone, that one thing broke my heart it's name...<br>**Jasper Whitlock**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter one**_

I looked around the small down with people rushing down the street bussy with their daily life.  
>I sighed softly remembering the days I had done the same, it was such a long time ago and to think I had to go trough so much more of the years like the last few.<br>I had done nothing in the last few years, I had not gone to school nor did I have job, I had saved enough money for myself to last another life time but I was getting bored by the routine of doing nothing.  
>Perhaps I should just return to the others of my kind but their way of life is nothing for me another sigh escaped me, life looked hopeless.<p>

After an hour of walking I found a decent looking hotel near the outskirts of town, small but homey and clean so I checked in for the night.  
>Putting the small bag on the bed I left the room and headed back out, I would walk around for a few hours perhaps shop a little I needed new comfortable clothes anyway.<br>I walked passed the windows of the shops that looked a little to fancy before entering one that looked okay and nodded to myself.  
>I bought some new jeans a few shirts and tank tops and a new pair of sneakers, since I ran a lot I was in desparate need of new ones.<p>

The evening slowly came and the skies were painted in multiple colours as the sun set.  
>I smiled to myself remembering what the sunset looked like back in Texas, I slowly shook my head before heading back to the hotel, where I would set up a plan for me where to go next and what I would do but I had already decided I would do something, perhaps I would go back to school or something but no more doing nothing.<p>

I layed the map on the table and looked at it, so many places I could go to but wich one to choose.  
>A thought crossed my mind, perhaps it was time to do what my kind had been made for.<br>Perhaps I should be the hunter I am supposed to be, but I doubt after fighting along side vampires for so long I could start killing them now.  
>I shook my head, that would be a bad idea.<br>My eyes scanned the map again and stuck on a name La Push, the group I had lived with told me about the wolves of La Push, they were shape-shifters but different like our kind.  
>I could go there and see for myself, it would be interesting meeting others of my kind wouldn't it, that could be the start of a whole new life for me.<br>Alright I had made up my I would leave for La Push first thing in the morning.

I woke early the next day exited to leave this town and head for La Push, I hoped that they wouldn't mind the company, but what if they fewed me like a threat.  
>I shook my head, even if they did I would be more experienced than them.<br>I started with my morning routine walked downstairs to the desk and checked out.

The air was cool outside because it was still early, the sun had yet to rise and morning dew covered the grass and leaves.  
>I head out to the nearest forest, I never took a car nor did I fly I merely ran to where ever it was I wanted to go.<br>I had already calculated it would take me about two to three days to get there when I didn't stop, and I wasn't planning on stopping.

The moment I reached the forest I started running, thankfully for me I didn't have to shift form to run fast, I have trained for so long I could run as fast as a vampire without having to shift.  
>My eyes were now a golden cat like color to keep me from crashing into trees and I just ran I did not think nor did I stop and after two and half days I stopped on top of the mountain looking down at a beach and smiled.<br>**_I had reached La Push._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter two**

La Push beach looked nice enough to me.  
>The forest slowly thinned out onto the beach and the water slapped onto shore softly, but the weather was rather crappy I should have looked that up before I left.<br>A soft drizzle and dark clouds as far as the eye can see, but I would have to deal with it now.  
>I had no idea where else to go.<br>Slowly I started desecending the mountain down to the main ground.  
>My golden eyes scanning the area one every thirty seconds or so not wanting to be caught of guard.<p>

Once I had landed with my feet on the ground I heard a rustling sound behind me.  
>I turned around and my eyes twichted as I looked at the huge silver colored wolf infront of me.<br>It growled as it beared it fangs to me and I crouched a little, I did not want to form a threat to the wolf especially since I came here to find them wich seemed easier than expected now.

I heared another rustling sound and another wolf stepped up next to the other one this one was a medium brown.  
>I swallowed as I looked at them they were bigger than I had imagend nothing like me I was just a regular sized animal, why were they so big.<br>One of the wolves snapped it's teeth at me before lunging forward to me.  
>I sqeeuled and jumped placing my hands on its back before leaping over him and I ran for it, but it would have been to easy if they just would have let me they set in a run behind me obviously determind to get me.<br>I ran as fast as I could but they seemed just as fast wich was no surprise though I heared snapping of jaws behind me and suddenly there was a long whiny howl and before me a chocolate brown wolf was infront of me snapping its teeth at me succesfully biting me in the arm.  
>I let out a hiss out of reaction and kicked him on the side of the head, he whined and let go of my arm.<br>Blood trickled down my arm and the wolf cocked his head at me as if it was confused.  
>I looked back at him slowly letting my transformation begin<br>I beared my fangs at him and he backed away slowly, the ones behind me had already stopped and before they had expected it I had shifted and lunged at him with a cat growl he ducked just in time and I turned around crouching down and wagged my tail a bit as he backed of slowly before turning and running away with the others.

I shifted back after waiting for a moment to confirm they had really left.  
>I let myself fall on my butt and looked at my arm wich was still bleeding.<br>My teeth and eyes had returned to their normal state and I winched as I moved my arm.  
>There was a snap of a twig behind me and I jumped up looking around but there was no need for alarm as there was only a tall man before me.<br>I looked at him with weary eyes as he took me in.

"I must apologize for the way my pach behaved the acted before being logical" he spoke.  
>I cocked my head, his pack so he was what the Alfa male?<br>"My name is Sam and if you wouldn't mind I would like you to accompany me we have a lot to discuss" he spoke again.  
>I nodded slowly to him still not speaking and followed him as he turned around and started walking.<p>

After a short walk we reached a small house and we entered.  
>I followed slowly their smell was obvious here, I guess they spent a lot of time here.<br>I walked in and looked around their were six guess including Sam and there was a woman at the kitchen counter who turned around when she heared us come in and smiled at Sam.  
>The scar on her face caught my attention but I did not dwell on it as she looked back at me.<br>"Sam who is this" she spoked softly and friendly and she looked at me up and down before noticing my arm.  
>"What happened to her" she asked as she rushed over to me not seeming frightened nor on edge even though there was a strange in her home.<br>"She arrived here today we thought she was one of them" Sam spoke up.  
>"Take a seat I would like to hear your story and I would like to know why you are here" he said as he sat down at the table.<br>I nodded again and took the seat across from him and took a deep breath.

"My name is Abigail Vineyard I am orginally from Houston, Texas.  
>I was born in 1846 and as you already have seen I am not human.<br>Like you I am a shapeshifter but from a different kind.  
>I came here because I had heard of you from others like me and I was curious" softly I let out a laugh.<br>"Do you think of us as animals who want to be visited this is not a Zoo" one of the boy spoke up with an angry voice.  
>I shook my head and spoke before Sam got a chance to tell the boy off.<br>"No I do not think of you like that but I have looked around for others like me and the once I found were nothing like me you on the other hand are" I looked around at the boys.  
>They looked all quite the same tall, black hair, tanned and extremely well muscled.<br>Sam looked at me and nodded.  
>"But there is something I don't understand and that is the way you shift"<br>I smiled at him and nodded.  
>"I have been around for a long while I had time to practice and I learned to shift partially I shift my eyes and teeth or certain other parts and I can shift fully it takes some practice but it's possible.<br>There are some small difference between us I guess"  
>I smiled again and looked down at my arm, it was itching bad but it was a good sign meaning that it was healing.<br>"I do have a question for you though" I said looking up at Sam who nodded at me.  
>"What did you mean when you said you thought I was one of them who did you refer to?" I asked looking at him with curious eyes.<br>He sighed and started talking.  
>"We aren't the only once in this area there is a treaty line running down in the forest a treaty our antcestors made a long time a go, a treaty with the cullens.<br>They live just outside town though they aren't a pack like ours they are vampires.  
>But they are vampires that don't kill humans, they only drink animal blood that why we made the treaty with them.<br>Their eyes are of a golden shade like yours that why we attacked we thought one of them had crossed over the line" he finished.  
>I looked at him veggie vamps, for real that was something unheard of something I would check out later escpecially since they eat animals.<br>"So what are you going to do now Abigail" Emily asked me as she sat a bowl with food on the table glaring at the boys daring them to touch it.  
>I shrugged "I don't know yet I was planning on going to school since I haven't gone for a long while and I don't want to get out of touch I bet there is a school near by all I need is a place to stay" I answered<br>She nodded and looked at Sam.  
>"Isn't there a small cottage near the edge of the forrest that is unused?"She asked him and Sam answered her with a nod.<br>"Well then you could use that" Emily smiled at me warmly.  
>I really liked her she was truelly friendly.<p>

I looked around the cottage and smiled this could work for sure  
>I would have to get some stuff and the boys already offered to help me as some sort of apology all though I don't blame them at all it seems logical the way they had acted.<br>There was a knock on the door and Jacob walked in I smiled at him and he seemed hesitant but smiled back anyway.  
>"Are you ready to go?" he asked.<br>Me, Emily and some of the boys were heading down town to Port Angeles to get some stuff for the house.  
>I nodded and we left.<p>

It took me two weeks before is was all done.  
>The walls were painted in a soft creamy white, the floor was of pale drift wood and the furnite was taupe and soft grey with green accents.<br>It looked real homey actually.  
>The bedroom was quite the same only with purple accents in stead of green, and the bathroom was black and blue it was perfect.<br>And to finish it off I had enrolled into Forks Highscool and I would start monday.  
>Life finally started looking up for and I couldn't be happier.<br>I had new friends and a new life what more could I want than this I would just wait and see what monday would bring I thought as I plopped down on the couch. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooh my god, I am sooo sorry**  
><strong>It has been ages, I had forgotten that I was re-writing this<strong>  
><strong>I completely get it if everybody who read this forgot too but I am going to seriously try<strong>  
><strong>and keep adding chapters.<strong>  
><strong>By the way the time line is well, maybe just after twilight… I guess.<strong>

Monday was a dreadful day for most, but this Monday for me was the day of new beginings.  
>My first fresh day at Forks highschool, I subconciously smiled into the mirror as I fixed my hair.<br>I was startled when I heard a knock at my front door.  
>Already that late, I thought as I looked at my watch.<p>

Rushing trough the room I grabbed my back and opened the door to find a Embry grinning down at me.  
>These guys were so tall, especially compared to me at my meager 5'5.<br>"Goodmorning" I said as I beamed up at him.  
>Embry and I had grown close in those two weeks it took me to settle in and get my place ready, and he so kindly offered to drop me of at school today.<br>"Ready fort he big day" He teased as her wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
>I snorted and shoved him slightly with my shoulders.<br>To be honest I was kind of nervous, it had been long since I had done things like these but I knew it would be alright.

It was quite a drive from La Push to Forks highschool but fortunately Embry was good company.  
>He parked his car for me to get out and I smiled at him.<br>"Thank you for dropping me of"  
>He shook his head at me "pleasure was mine, I will pick you up later"<br>I grinned and leaned over for a quick hug before jumping out the car and running to the office  
>where I was supposed to pick up my schedule.<br>Walking to the desk I smiled politely at the lady behind it.  
>"Good morning I am Abigail Vineyard, I was told to pick up my schedule here"<br>The woman nodded at me and smiled warmy "just a minute dear" she answered as she looked trough some papers "ah here it is, the map of the school and your schedule.  
>I am also going to give to a slip to have your teachers sign, please return it after school.<br>Enjoy your first day dear" she said as she handed me the said papers.  
>I nodded and ran back outside.<p>

Scanning over my schedule I nodded to myself.  
>My first class was biology today still looking at the map I made my way tot he building.<br>Had I been looking up I would have seen them right there in the parking lot but I did not.

I sighed school was exhausting, more so than I rememberd.  
>Thankfuly lunch came soon I walked tot the cafetaria and grabbed a tray following in line with the other students.<br>Then I heard it, a laugh sounding so beautiful it could not be human and I turned swiftly.  
>Veggie vamps that go to school are they nuts.<br>As I spotted their table a pair of eyes met mine, eyebrows raised in curiosity.  
>The others followed his gaze and then…A loud bang.<br>One of them had been leaning backwards on his chair and had fallen over.  
>Not really what you expect from beings that were graceful most of the time, but then his popped back over the table and it seemed it was my turn to be clumpsy and my tray clattered tot he floor.<br>Food scattered everywhere as our eyes met, and then I felt it boiling inside me.  
>This was not to be describe as anger no this was pure rage.<br>Directed at the boy who haunted my nightmares, the one who tore my heart apart.

**_Jasper Whitlock_**


	6. Chapter 6

I had to get out of here and fast.  
>Grabbing my cellphone from by bag and dialed Embry's number as I ran outside.<br>The weather seemed to be matched with my feelings as rain poured down and a rumble was heared in the distance.

"Hello" I heard from the otherside.  
>"Is there by any chance an oppertunity for you to come pick me up like right now" I sounded breathless and I felt like it too.<br>My knees were weak and my hands trembled.  
>"Why what happend?<br>Are you okay" I could hear worry in his voice.  
>Nodding my head and suddenly realising he could not see that I croaked "yes but I just ran into someone I would rather not see"<br>"I will be right there" he spoke fast and then hung up.  
>Walking to a low wall I sat down and closed my eyes letting the rain soak me.<br>Pantiently I waited until I hear the car turn onto the parking lot, I ran tot he car when he had stopped and climbed into the passenger seat.  
>He studied my face and I was glad it was raining because that ment he could not see my tears.<br>We drove in silence until we reached my cottage.

"Will you come in please" I asked him as I stared at him, tears slwoly filling my eyes again.  
>Nodding he got out of the car, I followed after him.<br>Unlocking the door I stepped aside to let him in closing it after I walked in.  
>Throwing my bag on the counter I motioned for him to sit down.<br>"I am going to change into some dry clothes" I muttered as I walked to my room.  
>Pulling open the closet door I pulled out and oversized sweater and a pair of leggings.<br>Braiding my hair I walked back to the livingroom.  
>Embry just came walking out the kitchen with two cups of tea.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it" He asked softly.  
>Pondering over that question I sat down beside him, did I want him to know this, and telling him would mean the rest would know soon as well.<br>Sighing I nodded my head, better get this of my chest I suppose.  
>"Those cullens Sam mentioned to me, I never expected they would go to school, let alone the fact there was a chance that I knew one of them."<br>Embry raised his eyebrows but otherwise remained silent.  
>"The blonde boy named Jasper, I have known him for a long time.<br>Most of my memories are of him and I , at least the once after my shape shifting had triggered.  
>In those days the wars for hunting grounds were a big thing" I said looking at him as I grabbed my mug with steaming tea.<br>"What happend" His voice was soft as spoke looking at me.  
>I trusted Embry with my life strange as it sounds, I had known this boy for all but two weeks.<br>Chemistry, maybe that was a good word to describe it, I don't know really.  
>"I fell in love" I mumbled.<br>He nearly choked on his tea as I spoke those words.  
>"Excuse me" His voice was higher wich made chuckle.<br>"I fell in love, as did he.  
>Love finds a way" I looked down at the tea in my mug.<br>"Although I should probably start from the begining for you to understand" I stood up and walked tot he window.  
>Staring with an empty gaze at the trees and the rain that smashed into the window.<p>

"It all began…"

**cliffhanger people.**

**The next chapter will describe more of the past between Abigail and Jasper**


	7. Chapter 7

"It all began on the night they came for us" I spoke as if I was speaking to myself.  
>"We had been in the family room playing games when there was a knock at the door.<br>A few weeks before we had been instructed not to open the door after curfew, so we ignored it.  
>Of course that was not enough to stop them, they just broke the door.<br>I remember a lot of shouting and screaming.  
>My sister and I sat frozen in shock"<br>Sipping from my tea I wandered back to the couch and took a seat next to embry.

"They had the most intense eyes, that blood red colour.  
>I remember them looking at is in a way that ran shivers down my spine, daring us to move.<br>My father tried to reason with them, we didn't know what they were, we didn't know that you could not reason with them.  
>The blonde was not like the others, he seemed more pained, like he didn't want to be there.<br>The leading woman stepped towards my father, the fear was so intense in that moment, present in my every fiber.  
>Then it happened I transformed for the first time in my life.<br>Of course the woman was curious about me, as I crouched and snarled at her.  
>For some reason the fear I had felt had changed into courage, I felt like I was equal to them.<br>As I snarled at her the blonde crouched down as well but the woman called out for him to stop  
><em>"Do you wish for your family to live girl"<em> she spoke to me.  
><em>"If you do I promise you we won't harm your family, if you come with us that is."<em> She smiled pleasantly down at me"

"Of course I knew I couldn't stay home, my parents and sister would probably be scared of me too now so I simply nodded my head and went with them" I spoke softly drinking the last of my tea.  
>I sighed and turned my head to Embry.<br>"I later learned her name was Maria and the blonde was called Jasper.  
>Jasper was to train me on order of Maria and somewhere during that we fell in love.<br>Then he left without me, without telling me and I was left behind to face Maria's wrath on my on.  
>I never really forgave him for that" I mumbled pulling up my legs and warpping my arms around them, leaning my head on my knees.<br>Another pair of arms wrapped around me and I was enfulged in Embry's warm embrace.  
>Lifting my head I leaned it against his shoulder.<br>"Thank you for listening I needed that" I whispered to him.  
>He simply nodded his head and muttered a simple your welcome.<p>

Another hour or two passed with some less heavy subjects spoken about before Embry stood from the couch and strecthed.  
>"I should go now" he smiled down at me.<br>Pouting I stood up after him to let him out the door, before he left he turned to give me another hug.  
>"Don't let him get the best of you Abi, you're better than him and you deserve better too" He whispered in my ear.<br>"Thank you once again Embry, I am blessed to have someone like you" I beamed at him once he had released me, he grinned down at me before running off.  
>Walking back inside I closed the door leaning against it sighing once again, something told me I was going to be bothered by this a lot more then I wanted.<br>After standing there for a good five minutes I walked to the kitchen and started on dinner.  
>While dinner was cooking I stared out the window again haunted by the memories of the past, they seemed more vivid now that I had seen him again, deep down I was glad he was okay but it hurt too knowing he had moved so easily it seemed.<p>

After dinner I let the tub fill with hot water and took a long bath, the warmth and steam slowly lulling me to sleep and subconciously I closed my eyes and drifted off.

_I took his extanded hand as he pulled me up quickly._  
><em>He always made sure that the physical contact never lasted long, I pittied him he always looked so tormented.<em>  
><em>The fact I was as good as human, well kinda, with a beating heart and fresh blood made it that much harder, leave alone the fact he was always strugling with his control.<em>  
><em>But this time his touched lingered and I felt a sort of electricity course trough me, making my heart beat faster and painted my cheeks red.<em>  
><em>This time it was me who pulled away only to plave the hand over my racing heart.<em>  
><em>He stood frozen before he went rigid his now coal black eyes piercing straight trough me.<em>  
><em>"Jasper" I spoke hesitant to reach out to him.<em>  
><em>"It's okay just breath Jasper you're fine" I smiled kindly at him.<em>  
><em>Clearly I gave him more credit then he deserved, because in a split second he had taken hold of the hand I had hesitantly reached out to him and pulled me towards him.<em>  
><em>With a firm grip on me he reached his other hand up and used it to wipe the hair from my neck exposing it to him.<em>  
><em>His head leant in closer as he ran his nose over the vein and took in a deep breath.<em>  
><em>"Jasper" I croaked voice hoarse from the fear.<em>  
><em>He did not respond to me and next thing I knew he bit down slowly.<em>  
><em>A groan escaped me the pain was far less then I had expected but my hands gripped at his shirt.<em>  
><em>"Jasper let go" I whined but he ignored me he was to far gone, and just as I thought that this was how I was going to die he let me go, and in that moment I dropped tot he floor clutching my neck with my hand.<em>

Water splashed everywhere is I jolted up from the tub.  
>My hand went to my neck as if to check I was really bleeding, but the only thing I felt was a scar.<br>Most of my scars had dissapeared thanks tot he healing abillity, except fort he one he had left.  
>Of course that was not the last time he slipped up, and sometimes I had let him willingly, always on the same spot, with that many bites it was not that strange it left a scar.<br>I was just thankful that his venom had no effect on me.  
>Stepping out of the tub I dried of and wrapped a towel around my hair.<br>Pulling the stop from the tub I watched as the water drained.  
>Stiffling a yawn I made my way to the bedroom and changed into my pj's.<p>

I did not get much sleep, everytime I closed my eyes I felt something.  
>His hands holding me, his lips ghosting over my own, his nose running down my neck.<br>I was frustrated beyond believe, and when morning came I was everything but happy.


End file.
